Minerva's Advice
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: James gets relationship advice from the Gryffindor Head of House.


**Title:** Minerva's Advice  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Remus/Sirius, Minerva McGonagall  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,315  
 **Summary:** James gets relationship advice from the Gryffindor Head of House.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** New Year Zodiac Writing Challenge – Winter – Alt, write a romance. Include snow.

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H. Magical & Mystica Creatures – 12. Merperson: Write something about Minerva McGonagall bonding in a family-like manner with one of her students.

* * *

James stared as the snow fell. His mind whirled as it tried to connect the dots when it came to what he was feeling.

Why was it so hard?

He heard brisk footsteps but didn't turn around. He figured whoever it was would simply pass him by. When the footsteps stopped instead of fading away, he took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever was about to come.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask what you're doing here? Staring at the window in such a way?"

"Just watching the snow fall, Professor McGonagall," he muttered. It might not have been the most respective way to address the Transfiguration professor, talking with his back turned, but his mind was otherwise occupied.

"Is there a reason why?"

"It helps me think," James easily answered.

There were more footsteps, but the sound got louder instead of diminishing, so when she stood next to him, her shoulder only a couple of inches away from his, he wasn't that surprised. "Would you like to talk, Mr. Potter?"

James thought about it. He was never one to talk to a professor, especially not about personal things, but maybe he should break his self-imposed rule. Although he would have normally talked to Sirius or Remus, that wasn't an option in these circumstances.

Who else would he be able to talk to if not his Head of House?

James looked at her, his brows furrowed. "Sirius and Remus are in a relationship."

Professor McGonagall didn't look surprised. Then again, one would have had to be blind to not see the feelings between the other two Gryffindors. "And that bothers you?" she asked.

"Yes, but not in the way you might think. I have no problem with two guys being together. And frankly, I think Sirius and Remus make a good couple."

"Then what _is_ the problem?" she patiently asked.

James took a steadying breath. If he couldn't say it to her, how would he ever be able to say it to them? "You see..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall prodded.

"I have feelings for both Sirius and Remus. And I thought I might have a chance with one of them at the very least, but now they have each other, so I guess whatever chance I had is lost."

Professor McGonagall was silent for a moment.

"Right?" James uncertainly asked.

"What makes you think your chance is lost?" she finally asked.

James blinked; he hadn't expected that question. "Because they're together," he answered slowly, as if it should be obvious.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes. "James, you're a Pure-blood. Surely you know there are different kinds of relationships within the wizarding world. Yes, a relationship between two people is the most common, but there is known cases of triads, where there's a bond between three people that is simply unbreakable."

James had heard of such a thing, but that didn't mean it could apply to this particular instance. "Maybe, but why would Sirius and Remus want me when they are so perfectly in sync with each other?"

"The only way you can get your answer is to ask them that question."

James looked down at the floor. "And if they reject me? I mean, they could be positively disgusted by the very idea of me in that way. Then what?"

A soft hand rested on his shoulder. "James, look at me."

He wanted to ignore the soft command, but he just couldn't. His hazel eyes clashed with his professor's green eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you love them?"

"More than anything," he haltingly replied.

"Then take the risk. They're your friends. The worse they can say is they're not interested. I doubt they'd be cruel about it, but you'll never know what they feel unless you try."

James forced a smile, but he knew she was right. "Thanks, Professor."

She smiled. "No problem. Just be the Gryffindor you are. Let them know you care. You might be surprised by their reactions."

James was left alone with his thoughts. He went back to watching the snow as he thought about everything the cat animagus had said.

He was a Gryffindor, and he was done being a coward. He was in love and he would tell them that.

That night, he walked into the Gryffindor dormitory. Peter was gone for the night, detention with Filch, so this was the perfect time to admit his feelings to the other two occupants of the room without being interrupted.

When he stepped into the dormitory, James was surprised to see Remus and Sirius lounging on his bed instead of one theirs.

He looked at them with a funny expression. "You do realize you both have beds, right?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, yours is so much more comfortable."

"All of the beds are exactly the same," James retorted deadpan.

Remus shrugged. "You got us. We just like your bed."

"Why?" James queried.

Sirius and Remus shared a look and silently communicated. They nodded at each other.

Sirius stood up. "We like it because it smells like you."

"Huh?" James unintelligently asked.

Remus bit his bottom lip as he too stood up. "We _hoped_ you would come to us, but we realized that might not happen because of Gryffindor nobility or something else that is equally stupid. Sirius and I love each other."

James nodded. "I know."

Sirius picked up where Remus left off, and it was obvious they had rehearsed this. "We also love you. We thought you might return our feelings, but for some reason, you never said anything. We realized that if we kept waiting for you to make the first move, we might be waiting forever."

A wide grin spread across James' face. "I was going to tell you how I felt tonight."

"What took you so long?" Remus asked.

"Fear that you wouldn't want me since you had each other. I thought you two might not even be interested in me and actually might find the idea of being with me extremely repulsive."

Sirius shook his head. "Where's the cockiness you always had?"

"It seems to have disappeared a bit where the two of you are concerned," James admitted. "Professor McGonagall actually convinced me that I needed to at least tell you how I felt."

"Remind me to send her a thank you card," Remus muttered.

Sirius elbowed Remus before he pulled James closer to the two of them. "I've been dying to do this for way too long," he muttered before he sealed his lips over James.

James moaned as another hand—Remus' hand he was pretty sure—rubbed along his chest. When he broke the kiss, he claimed Remus' lips in a kiss, and Sirius took over the rubbing.

This was everything he wanted, and he had it now. Maybe he should send the professor a thank you letter as well.

* * *

Minerva was enjoying her breakfast when all of the owls flew into the Great Hall to deliver letters and packages to the students. She was surprised to see an owl land in front of her.

With her lips pressed into a thin line, she took the letter and the small box. She opened the box first and almost laughed at the small tin of catnip. She then opened the ladder.

It was simple.

 _Thank you_

 _James, Remus, and Sirius_

Minerva looked over at the Gryffindor tables and shook her head when Sirius and James cheekily waved, with Remus' wave being a bit more sedate. The three of them were huddled close, as if they couldn't stand to be away from each other, even for a moment.

 _'I guess everything worked out well,'_ she thought happily.

Her lips turned into a barely there smile. She was happy to see her students so happy and in love, especially since she knew there were dark times ahead.

They would need each other if they wanted to survive.


End file.
